Talk:Timeline of Panoulis
I have removed the following entries from the timeline, since they are in far too fine detail to be listed on a timeline with such a course scope (i.e., the entire history of Panoulis). They are preserved here so that more specific timelines might incorporate them. Age of Myths: * Little is known of this period, though it is believed that the now-extinct World Nobles dominated most of Panoulis and the elemental planes for an extensive period of time. Little evidence of their empire remains, and any other notable civilizations during prehistoric times remain undiscovered. Age of Isolation: * 793 BP: Construction on the tombs of Arctis-Mon begin through the collaborative efforts of several mountain tribes living in the Stormshield Mountains. * 725 BP: Kingdom of Torslowe forms near the Stormshield Mountains after several decades of war between the native tribes of that region. Rigurd Iron-Eyes becomes the first king. * 658 BP: Arghan Ruthven overthrows Bjorn Rigurdsson, beginning the Ruthven dynasty of kings in Torslowe. * 606 BP: Otto Ruthven begins construction on Castle Crowhaven. Many nobles and surviving mountain tribesmen in and around Torslowe are outraged at the desecration of Arctis-Mon, beginning the War of Ancestry. * 586 BP: War of Ancestry ends with the defeat of rebel nobles and tribesmen at the Battle of River's End. King Targrave Ruthven succeeds in unifying Torslowe, and is most well remembered for burying the rebel leaders in Arctis-Mon as a sign of respect. Age of Avylon: * 1 BP: ** 80 Winter: Estimated date of the Arbituum Massacre. * 0: ** Early Summer: Stars and moon appear red in the Panoulis sky. This effect was not noted by recordkeepers in other planes. ** 12 Summer: First outbreak of Plague in southern Panoulis. Total eclipse of the sun observed by much of Panoulis over the day. ** 14 Summer: Plague arrives at the Polis Academia, allegedly aboard the trade ship Blackfinger. ** 19 Summer: Plague reaches northern Avylon. ** 22 Summer: Avylonian Senate declares state of emergency, Avylonian Legions ordered to maintain order by any means necessary. Polis Academia declared a quarantine zone. ** 30 Summer: Plague attains maximum spread in Panoulis. ** 40s Summer: Numerous northern provinces defect from Avylon, First and Eighth Legions intervene. Senators begin to defect to their own holdings. ** 71 Summer: Eighth Legion destroyed by an alliance of local lords at the Battle of Tilmouth Keep, assuring northern seccession. ** 76 Summer: Moleman expedition arrives from Plane of Earth with medical equipment, curbing the spread of Plague in the south. ** 80-91 Summer: Eastern city-states and lords declare independence. ** 4 Fall: High Magister Aurelius Magnus IX disbands the Senate by force, imprisoning remaining senators. ** 5-10 Fall: Many remaining lords withdraw their support from Avylon. ** 8 Fall: A coup by a number of senators and the Sixth Legion thwarted by Polis magi. Sixth Legion disbanded, marking the destruction of the last Legion still intact and loyal to the nominal Avylonian government. Aurelius Magnus IX publicly blames occult magic. ** 10 Fall: Aurelius Magnus IX declares the formation of the Whiteguards, with the stated goal of destroying occult magic users. ** Mid-Late Fall: With 50+% of Avylonian population dead, the Plague begins to reach an equilibrium. ** Winter: More deaths from cold and starvation due to inability to harvest. Polis Academia particularly hard-hit. Age of Heroes: * 19 AP: Death of Aurelius Magnus IX. -Amade (talk) 19:29, January 24, 2015 (UTC)